


Thoughts Shared

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [7]
Category: Holby City
Genre: 30 Years AU, A dinner party, Conversations, F/M, flufffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: Roxanna and Henrik share their views on a dinner party.





	Thoughts Shared

On the sofa of the CEO's office, Roxanna MacMillan lay down, her head resting in her husband's lap. His long, nimble fingers were gently stroking her short blonde hair as he quietly hummed along to a Sandy Denny track. Time like this was precious, a moment where they could escape from the busy realities and get back to the basics of marriage. Henrik traced the delicate features of his wife's face, mesmerized by the curves and angles which she had been blessed with. "Henrik, what did you think of the party yesterday?" She asked. Last night, the pair had been invited to a dinner party hosted by Serena and Bernie. Surrounded by all their work colleagues and various family members, it had well and truly been a night to remember. "I enjoyed it when Charlotte played for us. The Fletcher Kids were on fine form last night as well. Ella took a liking to you." Roxanna thought about the one of the littlest Fletchers who followed her around for most of the evening and ended up curled into her side, playing with her bracelet and rings, whilst her father and Jac were talking to Henrik and herself. Roxanna had the tendency to attract little ones for some reason. "The amount of food which Bernie and Serena made was unbelievable though. They're going to be living off leftovers for the next month," Roxanna added her thoughts.  
"I may have asked Serena to send any leftover quiche to us." He gave his wife a knowing look. "I saw the look on your face, you wanted to devour the entire thing then and there. The only thing that was holding you back was the fact that there were other people around us." Roxanna slowly lifted her head of his lap and cursed his name, whilst simultaneously landing a soft punch to his thin torso. 

"Sacha's girlfriend was so lovely. And the cakes she brought were absolutely divine," Roxanna shared, thinking about the woman who Sacha was now dating and how she won over the hearts of all of them with her pastries.  
"I think she owns a little patisserie in the town centre. Maybe we should take some with us when we go and pick up Louisa from school," Henrik replied to his wife.  
"Lulu would love them!" 

"Jac and Adrian are getting pretty close at the moment," Henrik told his wife, who was now leaning against her husband's shoulder.  
"Jac and Fletch have always been close. I think there is a bit of a parent trap going on with Evie and Mikey trying to push them closer together. After Raf married Essie, Fletch has been a bit lonely and they somehow thought that Ms Naylor would be the most suitable prospect for their father." Henrik looked at his wife, slightly baffled at what she was saying.  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"I do work with them on Darwin Henrik, I get to know these things!"

The mood between them suddenly changed. One of Henrik's long arms was snaking up under her shirt. She laughed as his hand got caught on her heart, feeling the beat of it. "Yes dear, I'm still alive," she said with a hint of sarcasm but he didn't react. Instead he captured her lips with his own, revelling in the taste of coffee and baklava, which was the last thing she had. "I love you Henrik, more than anything," she told him, breaking off the kiss momentarily.  
"I love you too." He held onto her tightly before pulling her in for another deep kiss.


End file.
